The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having signal conductors configured to convey data signals and ground conductors that reduce crosstalk between the signal conductors.
Communication systems exist today that utilize electrical connectors to transmit data. For example, network systems, servers, data centers, and the like may use numerous electrical connectors to interconnect the various devices of the communication system. Many electrical connectors include signal conductors and ground conductors in which the signal conductors convey data signals and the ground conductors reduce crosstalk between the signal conductors. In a common configuration, the signal conductors are arranged in signal pairs for carrying differential signals, and the ground conductors are positioned between the signal pairs to, among other things, reduce crosstalk. Each signal pair may be separated from adjacent signal pairs by one or more ground conductors. For example, the signal and ground conductors may be arranged in a ground-signal-signal-ground (GSSG) pattern.
There has been a general demand to increase the density of signal conductors within the electrical connectors and/or increase the speeds at which data is transmitted through the electrical connectors. As data rates increase and/or distances between the signal conductors decrease, however, it becomes more challenging to maintain a baseline level of signal quality. For example, at least some known electrical connectors are manufactured using a leadframe. The leadframe is stamped from a common sheet of material (e.g., sheet metal) to form the signal conductors and, optionally, the ground conductors. Conventional machinery, however, may have operating parameters that limit a minimum size and/or a maximum density of conductors that can be formed. For instance, it can be challenging to reduce the center-to-center spacing between electrical conductors of a leadframe to less than 0.80 mm.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector having a greater density of signal conductors than other known connectors while also providing good signal quality.